the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanka
Yanka is a Belarusian fox involved with the Fox Junta and is the left hand man of Alexander serving with Branislaw. Appearence He has red fur with a green underbelly and a white face which is shown to be common around Belarusian foxes. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a white shirt, navy blue trousers and a black marshall jacket when he is flying but when he is with other generals Belarusian or not he wears a dark green marshall jacket. Personality Yanka is shown to be just as loyal to his leader as much as he is loyal to Branislaw and is seemingly closer to him as well, like Balasingham in the Liberators of Animalia he is also a skilled pilot and though he is a general which he approves of he prefers not to be a leader-leader like Alexander, Sefer, Ante or Todor are because he believes that he will prove the theory of Lord Acton, Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Another theory he believes he will prove is Great men are nearly always bad men. Though few generals in the Fox Junta actually prove these theories there is also a few vixens that also prove these theories one of them being the Slovene vixen Tanja especially when it comes to torture, in spite of his dislike for leadership he is proud to have power though and is even more proud that the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front have the backing of the "real" resistance during both Animalian coups only for the first coup all 581 resistance members back both organizations and the coup results in the victory of the Animalian Junta whereas the second coup leads to 182 resistance members backing the Fox Junta and the A.P.F and victory goes to the Anti-Junta forces. Though he sees the Junta as being like a military Yanka also sees it as being like a hierarchy because all the soldiers in the Junta are under the orders of their five generals and though they have power it is in fact Roberto and his generals that are top of the list. The Junta vixens are also high on the ranks but the exceptions on this list are Junta children. Yanka also sees it's leaders as oligarchs because each faction of the Junta is run by a group of five generals and an oligarchy is a government run by a small amount of leaders one example being a military Junta. Alexander says that Yanka is a perfect soldier because he literally thrives off chaos not so much in Argentina but mainly in the first Animalian coup taking no chances in abducting old resistance fighters which is accelerated more by his hate of competition and ruthlessness in an attack helicopter. He and Tadeuz are also involved in converting the videotape of resistance fighters into a DVD and selling it. But he remains loyal to his leaders to the very end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes